Wishing for a Redrom
by YunKyon-chan
Summary: Everyone wants to find that special someone, even for this fellow person! Just a 1st person view of a red romance story! Rated M for the lemon! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Wishing for a Redrom Kankri x Reader**

**A/N: Don't own anything but the plot of this story!  
**

Now I enjoy being single as all you have to worry about is yourself and any close friends and family...right? I found myself sad and miserable whenever I would try a new romance, enjoy the high of spending time and sharing secrets with someone you risk feeling red for...no more for this woman, as I'm tired of being used, and treated like I'm unworthy of anything good in life.

That's where I made a promise to myself...if a man really wants to have my attention, I'll let him, but only if he's going to keep me for keeps. Not just go out with me for fun until he wants to get serious and drop me like yesterday's trash.

That's why it's easy to just keep it simple, as then life is easier, though I do find myself sighing deeply when I see couples.

_I understand some find their mates easier than others, but come on! I know there's one for me...where are they?_

Little did I know...they were closer than I would ever have guessed.

I was working just doing my usual thing, working and **_working_**...bills and the other have to be paid to get by, but it's not so bad as...well speak of the devil. I smiled as I saw one person who could always make me happy, with little effort...though he didn't think so at all.

"_, fairing well I h9pe?" Kankri asked with a small smile.

"Yes, thanks for asking Kankri!" I answered easily. Though I couldn't help a soft sigh passing my lips.

"Are y9u sure, _? I kn9w you d9n't like w9rring 9thers with pers9nal matters, 6ut...it's n9t rec9mmended h9lding it all in, it's n9t healthy espec-"

"Enough Kankri...I know how my body is, and as much as I love listening to you speak, you could be triggering others." I stated cutting off the trigger happy troll, before he started another lengthy lecture.

He huffed, knowing I caused a trigger, but he sighed deeply almost in defeat as he knew it was no use lecturing me. He chose to just state, "D9n't w9rk s99 hard, _. Y9u d9 have P9rrim and myself to lean 9n." I give him my traditional smile and nodded in understanding.

"Best not to keep her and Kanaya waiting though, as they don't like it when you're late." I stated with a giggle as I saw him pout. "I know you enjoy my company, but we'll see each other later Kankri we are room mates after all!"

"True. I'll take my leave, d9 take care at least f9r me, _?" He requested shortly before walking away.

"I will, Kanny! It's easy with good moirails like you in my life!" I stated before he left, myself having a sad smile on my lips.

I was surprised when he came to be closer to me, than Porrim as they knew each other longer, me even believing they were an item. Porrim laughed and filled me in on her quadrant with him. I'll admit I did develop a little crush on the trigger happy troll, but just kept the feelings pale as I didn't want to ruin a good thing. She loves stating some impossible things, and myself just shaking my head and rolling my eyes at her.

I'm pretty good when it comes to knowing when someone feels more than pale feelings for me, and I get something a bit more than pale, but it comes off as him caring for a sibling at best. What with his personal space and his vow. Though why do I see him have such sad longing looks with my past relationships? Granted most of them were mistakes, but rather love than not to love at all. Maybe it's more, but that could just be me imaging things, as he has no desire to break his vow.

I stopped being hopeful, as no man as of yet, shown me the commit of a lasting redrom. I shook my head once again as I continued my tasks for the day.

"I'm home, Kankri! Porrim!" I stated as I opened the door to our shared flat.

Porrim smiled as her eyes landed on me, her being the first to welcome me home. I wasn't the only one who worked, oh no. She helped her danscestor Kanaya with her fashion company, and Kankri...well, he has his sermons, and helps Kanaya from time to time as a model.

Now he maybe my friend, but I can't stop myself from admiring his looks from time to time as he is quite handsome even for a troll. It doesn't help when he drags me along, always getting me to take part when Kanaya is short of some helping hands. The two Virgo trolls tell me he has it bad for me, but I just brush it off, myself not ever seeing proof. Granted I can hug and at times I've held hands with him, but friends are allowed to do that with one another, nothing big as I always warn the guy as I don't want to upset him.

I shake my head keeping myself from dwelling on thoughts that would only depress me.

"_, Kankri had so+mething he needed yo+ur help with, I think he's still in his ro+o+m?" Porrim suddenly declared snapping me out of my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at her, and just went with it. She wouldn't leave me alone if I ignored it, and I can't leave a friend hanging either. She has been trying to hook the two of us up ever since she saw "signs" of red feel advances. Most if not all landing me with lectures with the red sweater troll. That's why I feel it's pointless to even try as he oblivious doesn't see me more than just a sister.

I lightly knocked on his door, before asking "Kankri, can I come in? Porrim stated you need help with someth-" I didn't finish as I came to a site that had me blushing hard.

He wasn't wearing his usual sweater, no he was wearing a red collared shirt unbuttoned revealing his bare chest and stomach. My mouth agape as I wasn't used to seeing my friend like this, let alone half naked! Just what did I get myself into this time?!

"9h, _. Just the pers9n I wanted t9 see!" He smiled not even triggered by me coming in without his permission. He came closer. "I wanted y9ur 9pin9n 9n this?" He asked as he gestured to himself.

The only thing I could do was nervously chuckle words refusing to come out of my mouth. Though my thinkpan was working just fine!

You gotta be joking, Kanny! Why do you need my help with this? Porrim is more than capable of giving you a better opinion than me! I can't even speak let alone sound like a fool nervously chuckling and becoming a flushed mess!

I couldn't stop myself from slowly backing away, as the situation was getting too hot for comfort. I was jolted out of my daze when my back hit his door, now when did he?

"N9w that's a new reacti9n, _. S9me times I can't tell with y9u. Th9ugh, that's what makes life m9re fun. I truly enj9y the reacti9ns I receive when I'm in y9ur presence." He came closer to the point he had me trapped against his door, our bodies almost touching. "9ne that I c9uldn't help 6ut fall f9r, 9ne that I give up my v9w f9r...9ne pers9n that I've 6een l99king f9r all this time." He was hesitant at first but slowly wrapped his arms around me in a tender embrace. "Will y9u d9 me the h9n9rs 9f filling my red quadrant, _?" He looked into my eyes. "6e mine, and I 9nly 6e y9urs?"

I stared into his red eyes, finding myself getting lost in them. There really was hope for someone like I, after all. It was with me all this time...I smiled as I continued to look into his ruby hued orbs.

"I thought you never ask. I'd be a fool not to say yes to someone like you."

He smiled once more before closing the gap between us. My eyes fluttering close as our lips met. At first it was a light kiss that easily turned into one filled of passion and longing. I pulled away first, the two of slightly flushed.

He chuckled, and whispered into my ear, "I wanted t9 d9 that f9r wh9 kn9ws h9w l9ng...g9g such a g99d wish t9 c9me true."

"Yes, it truly was a good wish for a red romance."


	2. Lemon

**A/N: Don't own anything but the plot of this story! Rated M cause it's a LEMON!  
**

Since Kankri and I knew each other for at least a few sweeps, he didn't seem as all timid to just cuddle, or kiss which lead to steamy make outs, the only thing he did seem nervous about was...pailing. He would apologize as he would stop if he felt he went to far for comfort. I only smiled and just comforted him, knowing it takes a bit and something that you want to be special. Or it just happens because it's fun when it just does, especially when it's with someone you truly love.

I nuzzled against the crook of his sweater clad neck, enjoying his warmth and embrace. We didn't have to go quickly with this, as I still want to just be with him, and only him. I'm still amazed that I had his attention in the first place!

"We don't have to rush, Kankri...I'm not going anywhere, and it's best when these things are taken slowly." I whispered in his ear, my hands rubbing his back gently.

"I kn9w _, I just can't seem to resist y9ur charm. My thinkpan g9es int9 a haze like state, and all l9gical th9ughts g9 9ut the wind9w." He murmurs as he gently nibbles my ear. "I d9n't want t9 pressure y9u int9 anything y9u're n9t c9mf9rtable with."

I giggled as my ears are sensitive, and I found myself sighing in contentment. Seeing as I was the one who has experience in this department, much to Kankri's disappointment, but quickly recovered as he would be my last.

He seemed to get more daring as time passed, myself just enjoying seeing this side of the cancer troll as no one really has seen this side of him. Staring into his half-lidded lust filled eyes, made me blush, as I forgot how it felt to be caught up in the moment. He had me pinned on his bed, not that I minded. He captured my lips in a hot lustful kiss that left me breathless and heated. My hands roaming to his raven locks to keep his lips connected with my own, as I was getting lost in his kisses and his warmth.

We pulled away briefly to calm ourselves a little, and just simply admire one another. He brushed a few strands of hair back from my face, and then took his thumb caressing my bottom lip. I smiled cupping his cheek my thumb stroking the smooth gray skin. His eyes fluttered close a low rumble coming from his chest. I continued to caress his cheeks, until my hands went for his horns.

He shuddered and let out a low moan, locked eyes with mine and I nervously smiled when I saw the stare he gave me. "I w9uld 6e careful with what y9u t9uch, _...after all..." he leaned into my ear whispering, "Y9u d9n't want t9 trigger t99 many 9f my **sexual **triggers, c9rrect?" He finished nibbling on my ear.

I bit on my bottom lip suppressing a moan from escaping my lips. Maybe I did want to send him off the edge a little, because it would be good for him. Oh dang, not the neck! I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan as he focused on my weak spot, and it didn't help that he started caressing my curves wanting to hear more of my sweet moans. He purred once again when my hands snaked underneath his sweater, caressing his stomach and any other flesh that was within reach. He bit down on his bottom lip hard, until he couldn't resist. He smashed his kiss worn lips into my own, our bodies flushed close together.

I lightly moaned as we continued to kiss, until I tugged at the bottom hem of his sweater wanting it off. He smiled into the kiss, pulled away long enough for him to remove his garment, and return his lips to mine. I proceeded to wrap my arms around his shoulders, and then I rolled us over so I was straddling his hips.

"Well, isn't this a triggering sight..." He stated with a moan, as his hands caressed my hips.

He moved his hands to my waist slowly proceeding north, underneath my top. Chills went down my spine as he continued his slow journey upwards. To the point he was taking the clothing off, his eyes taking in the bare skin that was exposed. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply enjoying the kisses and caresses.

I opened my eyes halfway and simply watched him, and blushed as he looked up from the corner of his eye. He smirked, and that's where I pulled him easily up for another steamy kiss. Our tongues danced with one another, familiar with the tango ages ago, though a little sloppy as our thinkpans weren't exactly running on pure thoughts.

He sat up, myself in his lap. I wrapped my legs around his hips myself rubbing up against him causing him to moan into my mouth. He pulled away briefly, looking me in the eyes asking silently if I wished to continue. I nodded and our lips reunited in another heated kiss. I felt him unclasp my bra, easily tossing it away, our lips never separating as we continued.

I felt my back come in contact with the bed, my legs still wrapped around his waist loosely. He pulled away, his eyes staring into mine for a moment before his eyes traveled down, admiring the sight before him. Cupping my face gently, he kissed me once more, pressing his bare chest to my own. I gave out a shaky breath as I always loved skin to skin contact, and just enjoyed the cuddling.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his clothed bulge grind against me. "Music t9 my ears..._." He nipped my neck gently. "please d9 c9ntinue y9ur sweet s9unds." He proceeded to grind once more, earning another moan from me.

My hands traveled to his horns, and I proceeded to stroke them both slowly, earning a deep purr from him. He bit his bottom lip, candy red blush staining his cheeks as I continued my actions.

"Tw9 can play at that game..._." I playfully glared at him, and he smirked.

He kissed down my collarbone, towards my chest, my back arching giving him better access. He chuckled as my body responded to his touches. "Just giving in?"

"N-no..." I whimpered as his mouth gave one of my breasts attention. He only smiled, as he took one hand and massaged the other. I lightly huffed, and continued to stroke and caress his horns. He nipped down gently on the sensitive rosy bud, and then lightly pinched the other, tweaking the rosy peak between his pointer and thumb. I took one of his horns into my mouth, licking from the base to the nubby tip.

We continued teasing each other until we were panting from how much molten heat that was forming in our stomaches. I pushed him down so he was laying down, myself getting on top. I couldn't help but return the loving smile he was giving me as I kissed my way down, until I reached the hemline of this pants.

I continued when I heard a soft whimper, and proceeded to remove his trousers leaving him in his red boxers. I pulled off his boxers not too much later, and I smirked, so he had a tentacle instead of a penis. Made sense. He was an alien species after all. I reached my hand out and it wrapped itself around my wrist, my lover moaning enjoying the foreign contact. I stroked and lightly squeezed him, smiling widely as he panted and whispered,

"G9g, d9n't st9p..._...9h G9G d9n't st9p."

I just barely got to start putting him into my mouth, myself only getting a little taste of vanilla and cherries, as Kankri couldn't take much more of this action, and it would send him over too soon than he liked. He pulled me up quickly smashing his lips against mine as he switched positions.

"Can't let y9u have all the fun n9w...g9g, _...such a g99d sexual trigger y9u are." He moaned hotly in my ear, leaving me blushing with that confession. He removed my jeans and panties in one go shortly after, and just took a moment to view my naked form for the first time. He smiled as he saw that I was admiring him as well, and then massaged my nook, only teasing the folds until he had me a moaning flushed mess. He then inserted a digit, smiling when I squirmed and mewed in complete bliss when he proceeded to insert more fingers and pump them in and out. When he removed his fingers, I whimpered already missing them, when I moaned as he replaced his hand with his tongue. He enjoyed his sample as when he pulled away, he licked his lips making sure not to leave a drop. I couldn't help but pout, he only chuckled in response.

"I want y9u t9 enj9y y9urself _, because y9ur w9rth it and deserve t9 be pleasured t9 the fullest." He whispered into my ear cuddling his naked form with my own.

"You deserve to have just as much attention! I don't want to be the only one getting this in this ship." I whined back, not wanting to feel greedy.

"But, isn't it a man's j9b t9 make sure his mate is satisfied bef9re his 9wn needs?" He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. "I'm happy kn9wing y9u d9n't want any9ne else 6ut I...even if I'm n9t that experienced in this activity."

"That doesn't matter when it comes to being with the one you love..."

"Y9u d9 make a g99d p9int...9ne 9f many reas9ns why I'm flushed f9r y9u." He pulled away, to the point he was hovering over me. "When y9u're ready..."

I lean forward, pressing my lips to his silently telling him I was ready. He smiled into the kiss, and then I felt his bulge slip in my entrance. He hissed in pleasure, and I couldn't help but gasp out at how good it felt. Started off slow to just enjoy the simple feels of being closer to one another on a very intimate level.

We easily got into a good rhythm, and grunts, moans, and growls were admitted as we became loss in the passion of the moment. Until we reached that point where you see white, and just slowly descend back down from the high you were in just moments ago.

I felt myself smile in bliss up at my lover, myself getting it in return. We simply pulled the covers over our naked forms and let the sandman's spell lull us off to dreamland.


End file.
